Ce qui n'a jamais pu être dit
by Folite is ma 'tite cle
Summary: Et si chaque personnage s'était vu offrir la chance de pouvoir écrire quelques petits mots...
1. From George

**Fred** ,

Cesse d'apparaître dans les reflets.

 **George**.


	2. From Drago

**Potter** , 

A chaque fois que je vois Scorpius et Albus ensemble, je me dis que c'est ce qu'on aurait pu être si tu avais pris ma main.

 **D.M.**


	3. From Remus

**Teddy** ,

Sérieusement, ta mère m'a eu en imitant le loup, rendant ma peur elle-même adorable. Trouve lui son imitation à elle.

 **Remus**.


	4. From James II

**Lily** ,

La carte du maraudeur me dit où tu es, même si tu es sous la cape d'invisibilité! ALORS SORS DE CETTE SALLE ET QUITTE CE GAMIN!

 **James**.


	5. From Fudge

**Black** ,

Franchement, les mots croisés, c'est démodé. Cette fois-ci je t'ai apporté des énigmes.

 **Cornelius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie.**


	6. From Lily

**Molly** ,

Je prendrai soin de luicomme vous l'avez fait pour mon Harry.

 **Lily**.


	7. From James

**Hagrid,**

Merci d'avoir été pour lui le père que je n'ai jamais pu être.

 **James.**


	8. From Sirius

**James,**

J'ai cru que c'était toi, et il me criait que je t'avais tué. Pardon.

 **Sirius.**


	9. From Harry

**James,**

Honnêtement fiston, si tu veux que je signe ta permission de sortie pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, demande d'abord au Ministre de la Magie.

 **Ton père.**


	10. From Charlie

**Ron,**

Si jamais tu as besoin d'un jour de repos, la Goule est toujours là-haut, prête à reprendre son poste.

 **Charlie.**


	11. From Dubois

**Ginny,**

Pourquoi s'arrêter à trois? Franchement! Faites-en quatre de plus, juste quatre et vous avez une équipe de Quidditch au complet! Ce serait gâché tout ce talent qui coule dans leurs veines de ne pas en faire quatre de plus! Allez... Juste quatre!

Quidditcheusement,

 **Dubois, entraîneur à plein temps.**


	12. From Harry again

**Cedric,**

Merci, pour avoir tout de même tenter de refaire le match. L'honnêteté ne devrait pas causer la perte.

 **Harry.**


	13. From Bulstrode

**Grangy,**

Mon chat a passé l'arme à gauche mais j'aimerais bien le revoir une dernière fois pour lui dire au-revoir. Ramène-toi, il me reste des poils.

 **M. Bulstrode**


	14. From Hermione

**Ron,**

Je ne t'épouserai qu'à cinq conditions:

1\. On garde Pattenrond ;

2\. Tu restes un adhèrent à part entière de la S.A.L.E. ;

3\. Tu ne parles plus jamais à Brown ;

4\. Notre fille ira chez le dentiste moldu ;

5\. Oui, c'est une fille.

Reste en vie,

 **La Future Mrs Weasley.**


	15. From Lily again

**Severus** ,

Si je n'étais pas morte, tu serais toujours un mangemort.

 **Lily**.


	16. From Peter

**James** ,

J'avais peur. J'ai toujours voulu être comme toi, je t'assure mais j'avais peur. Je ne suis qu'un lâche et le seul courage queje possèdeest celui de fuir sans cesse. Je ne voulais pas mais je pouvais. Alors j'ai fuis. TE demander de me pardonner  
ne serait pas digne d'un Maraudeur, malgré tout.

 **Queudver**.


	17. From James again

**Lily** ,

J'ai bien réfléchi. Notre fils aura comme second prénom celui de la personne la plus extraordinaire que je connaisse, le meilleur joueur de Quidditch de tous les temps et le mari le plus extraordinaire de tous les temps, j'ai nommé... (Attention roulement  
de tambour Evans) James!

 **James** , bien que futur second prénom de mon fils là on parle bel et bien de moi.


	18. From Ron

**Hermione,**

Franchement, je ne vais pas m'arrêter de manger car Harry a encore disparu, ça fait des années que c'est comme ça! Il va finir par rentrer avec une nouvelle cicatrice en forme d'escargot parce qu'il a combattu je ne sais quelle armée de vampires avec trois licornes mariées à des elfes tueurs d'insectes. Par le caleçon de Merlin, maintenant laisse-moi rentrer et manger!

 **Ron,** ton époux qui a faim Merlinouille!


	19. From Sirius again

**Cher Ministre desMoldus,**

Franchement, vos affiches "Chiens interdits" à l'entrée de certains bâtiments sont d'un mauvais gout! Et très offensantes d'ailleurs. Pensez-vous au racisme de ces propos? A cette inégalité persistante envers les chiens que jamais vous ne considérez comme  
vos égaux? Et les animagus alors, qu'en faites-vous ?! Tant d'injustice m'emplit de rage.

Cordialement,

 **Patmol**.


	20. From Hermione again

**Madame Skeeter,**

J'ai appris que vous aviez fait vos études en même temps que Bellatrix Lestrange et comme je persiste dans mon idée que vous étiez une Serpentard, je me demande fortement comment vous avez pu survivre à sept ans de cohabitation avec elle! Non pas que  
je craigne pour votre vie mais voyant les idées meurtrières que j'éprouvais moi, simple gamine de 14ans qui rêvait de sauver le monde, à votre égard. Jeme dis qu'avec Bellatrix, vous avez dû échapper à la mort de peu.

Au plaisir de vous faire partager quelques unes de mes divagations et de ne plus jamais vous revoir,

 **Hermione Weasley.**


	21. From Lucius

**Scorpius** ,

Ah non non non jeune homme! J'ai supporté six ans de "rah et ce Potter avec tous ses admirateurs et sa cicatrice!", ce n'est absolument pas pour recommencer. Pas encore. Non! Alors tu vas arrêter tes "J'ai rencontré Albus, il a des yeux si verts et son  
père, c'est Harry Potter!". Cette obsession pour les Potter va cesser immédiatement !

Merci bien,

 **Lucius Malefoy.**


End file.
